Un destin n'est pas une punition
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: "Elle s'approchait lentement de la statue de la déesse de l'amour, chaque soir, elle venait ici l'admirer."


Bonsoir ^^

Le premier Neji & Tenten écris !

Titre exacte : « Un destin n'est pas une punition. » de **Albert Camus**

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres : Death-Fic/Fantasy/Lemon

Extrait : "Elle s'approchait lentement de la statue de la déesse de l'amour, chaque soir, elle venait ici l'admirer."

Bonne lecture !

_Ps : il a été crée avec La Légende de Pégase_

* * *

Elle marchait sur ses petits pieds nus jusqu'au temple de la déesse Ino. Son chiton d'un bleu ciel se marinait merveilleusement bien avec son teint légèrement bronzé. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement tirés en arrière pour finir en une longue tresse peu serrée, qui passait sur son épaule gauche. Cela dégageait son visage rond qui nous laissait dévoiler de beaux yeux marron, remplis de malice et de curiosité. Cette jeune fille était courtisée par de nombreux hommes à cause de sa beauté, mais cette demoiselle ne s'intéressait à aucun d'entre eux.

Elle s'approchait lentement de la statue de la déesse de l'amour, chaque soir, elle venait ici l'admirer. Elle ne se lassait jamais et venait toujours avec une petite crainte, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un la surprenne dans ce moment de bien-être. Elle s'avançait encore, s'arrêtant devant la déesse. Elle s'agenouilla avec respect, tête baissée et s'assit pour la regarder. Elle examinait chaque parcelle de la statue, détaillant tout comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, plus rien ne comptait, à par Ino en face d'elle.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés vers les pointes la regardait hors du temple, juste à son entrée, assez caché pour ne pas que la jeune femme le voit. Il regardait de ses yeux gris ses épaules, ses bras seulement décorés de deux bracelets d'or en dessous de l'épaule. Il contemplait ses cheveux brillants, sûrement marrons foncé, brillant sous la lumière des torches. Il s'approcha lentement, voulant voir si les rumeurs d'une femme très belle vivant dans cette ville étaient vraies. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Quelle fût donc sa surprise de tomber sur un grand homme aux yeux gris clairs, torse nu, qui la regardait. Qui était-il donc ?

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans la ville. Un étranger ? Elle se leva précipitamment sans le quitter des yeux. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait cru, il ne la lâchait pas du regard, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. D'une voix grave, il demanda :

**« Comment te nommes-tu ?**  
_ **Tenten ... Je sais que je ne suis pas censée être ici à cette heure-ci** ... dit la brune en baissant la tête.  
_ **Et pourquoi cela ?** il lui tournait autour pour regarder ses formes sous son chiton.  
_ **Vous n'êtes pas un ... Prêtre du temple ?** demanda-t-elle en levant la tête, tombant nez à nez face aux yeux du jeune homme.  
_ **Un prêtre ?** ria-t-il. **Bien sûr que non ! Je ne m'agenouille pas devant les Dieux ...** **Tu n'as donc aucune idée de qui je suis ? Tu me fais de la peine... **  
_ **Je suis censée vous connaître ? Nos chemins se sont-ils déjà croisés auparavant ?**  
_ **Hélas, non. Je n'aurais pas oublié un si joli visage ... La rumeur était donc vraie : vous êtes une vraie beauté, Tenten !** il recula tout en écartant les bras, comme s'il proposait une étreinte.  
_ **Vous avez fait tout ce voyage, pour voir si la rumeur était vraie ? Je connais peu d'hommes qui feraient ça.**  
_ **Je ne suis pas un homme.** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le regarda et recommença à l'examiner. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris électrique, sa peau bronzée sans aucune imperfection et un corps de soldat. Il portait seulement un tissu de soie bleu foncé sur la partie basse de son corps. Il sentait l'eau salé, comme s'il venait tout juste de se baigner. Puis, Tenten compris qu'elle était face à Neji, le roi des mers. Elle s'agenouilla, les bras posés devant son visage.

_ **Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, mon dieu ...** s'excusait Tenten.  
_ **Tu m'as donc reconnu, j'avais peur que tu ne vénérasses que ma très chère sœur. Je t'en prie, redresse-toi, je n'aime pas te voir à mes pieds.**

Avec hésitation, elle releva doucement sa tête et se redressa lentement. N'osant toujours pas le regarder de nouveau comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle resta le regard baissé.

_ **Regarde-moi.** ordonna le dieu des mers.

Elle fit donc ce qu'il demandait, rougissant légèrement. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué avant qu'elle était face à un dieu ? Il dégageait pourtant une aura non commune aux simples mortels.

_ **As-tu peur de moi ?** souria Neji.  
_ **Je devrais vous craindre ?** demanda doucement la jeune femme.  
_ **Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je ne suis pas un tyran ! Surtout avec les belles femmes ...** il s'approcha d'une démarche sûre et caressa doucement la joue de la brune qui frissonna sous ce contact.

Le dieu avait les doigts froids. Elle ne bougeait pas, par peur de faire un geste déplacé. Elle rougissait sous ses caresses, car ses doigts descendaient jusqu'à son cou pour finir sur son épaule.

_ **Tu as une peau très douce . . . Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission de te demander de détacher tes cheveux ?**  
_ **Si cela est votre désir.**

Elle retira doucement la ficelle qui tenait sa tresse et la défit sans hâte. Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière, qui descendait jusqu'à son bas du dos. Elle regardait le dieu se mettre derrière elle et retirer une barrette qui tenait encore quelques mèches. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant, caressant ses joues rosies.  
Le dieu effleurait ses cheveux, prit une mèche délicatement et la huma. Elle sentait la mer et quelques plantes. Il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Elle était pétrifiée et lui, profitait de sa chaleur et ses odeurs. Il en était fou, complètement hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il la tourna le plus lentement possible, baissant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle tremblait, avait-elle peur ? Avait-elle froid ? Il ne lui voulait aucun mal et il ne rêvait que de la réchauffer grâce à la chaleur de ses bras.

_ **Puis-je t'embrasser ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
_ **P-pardon ?** répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise.  
_ **J'aimerais goûter tes lèvres. Sont-elles sucrées ? Douces ? Je rêverais de le savoir ... Mais je ne le ferais qu'avec ta permission.**  
_** ... N'est-ce pas un pécher, pour une simple mortelle, de laisser un dieu lui faire de telles avances ?** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
_** C'est un honneur pour des mortels, d'être aussi important à nos yeux.**  
_ **... Alors, j'accepte**.

Il caressa de nouveau sa joue, se penchant lentement et effleura ses lèvres. Un frisson les parcourut le long du dos. Il colla doucement ses lèvres aux siennes et de son autre main, la serra contre lui. Tenten ne savait pas quoi faire, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé dans pareille situation. Puis, elle se laissa faire, dirigée par son dieu.  
Très vite, il passa sa main sous sa tenue, caressant ses cuisses douces et fermes. Il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il remonta sa main sur ses fesses, de l'autre retira la ficelle qui tenait son chiton. Elle se recula, le souffle court et ses joues roses par une telle manière du dieu.

Elle le regarda, puis, attrapa de ses deux mains les bretelles de son chiton pour la laisser glisser à ses jambes, dévoilant son corps nu au dieu des mers. Il admirait chacun de ses gestes, des parties de son corps pour les mémoriser par cœur. Il retira le tissu de soie qui cachait son intimité, dévoilant sa virilité à la brunette. Elle se tourna, gênée par la vision qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir fait pareil geste, mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Il s'approcha d'elle, la serrant contre lui. Il caressait ses bras, ses épaules, passait ses mains devant pour caresser tendrement sa poitrine et son ventre.

Il la tourna, l'embrassa à nouveau et la collait brutalement contre lui. Il caressa son dos, sentant entre ses doigts son corps être parcouru par des frissons. Elle caressait, hésitante, son torse et remonta ses mains sur son cou. Elle ne savait pas si ses gestes étaient les bienvenus. Il la souleva par les cuisses et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'agenouilla tout en la tenant bien contre lui, la déposa doucement contre le sol et embrassa doucement chaque partie de son corps. Elle le regardait, le caressait, se faisait caresser.

Elle sentait un bien-être l'envelopper entièrement, elle voulait que ça dure. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, l'embrassa et la pénétra doucement. Elle se cambra, grimaçant sous la douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bas-ventre, que son corps se défendait contre quelque chose. Elle tremblait de douleur, serrant plus fort Neji contre elle, comme s'il pouvait la protéger de cette douleur et la faire partir. Puis, elle se détendit, ne sentant plus rien. Le dieu comprit qu'il pouvait enfin commencer. Il faisait de lents va-et-vient pour que Tenten puisse s'habituer pleinement à lui à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, humant son parfum. Elle était enveloppée par son odeur, son plaisir grandissait, ce corps en mouvement au-dessus d'elle la rendait toute chose. Elle sentait une explosion partir de son bas-ventre pour s'éparpiller dans son corps. Son corps se cambra par réflexe, elle pencha la tête en arrière et sortit un long gémissement de plaisir. Le dieu restait là, contre elle, la serrant contre lui. Il en était devenu complètement amoureux. Ino voyait tout sur le mont Olympe. Elle voyait son temple être souillé par son oncle Neji et cette humaine, Tenten, qui venait tous les soirs la voir.

Folle de rage et sachant que le mortel aimait par-dessus tous ses beaux cheveux, les changerait en serpents. Ses cheveux se transformeraient et ses yeux aussi, et quiconque les croisera seront pétrifiés et deviendront statue. Neji sentit un mouvement entre ses doigts et Tenten eut la sensation que quelque chose avait changé. Elle entendait des sifflements, comme ceux des serpents, vers ses oreilles. Elle se recula, ouvrit les yeux et vit une chose bouger vers ses yeux.

_ **Qu'est-ce...** elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit une tête de serpent la regarder.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de peur. Elle hurla en touchant ses cheveux. Neji la regardait, choqué par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné tel châtiment ? Il s'approcha d'elle, murmurant son prénom le plus tendrement possible.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?** pleura la brune.  
_ **... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne pensais pas qu'Ino ferait ça. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser dans son temple, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.**  
_ **... Ino... C'est-elle qui m'a fait ça ?**  
_ **... Tu es toujours aussi belle, si cela peut te rassurer.**  
_ **Mes beaux cheveux sont devenus des serpents, je ne peux pas me trouver belle avec pareille horreur sur la tête ! »**

Elle se redressa, se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible et se mit à courir hors du temple, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Tenten décida de rentrer chez elle, plus personne n'était dans les rues, personne ne risquait de la surprendre. Une fois chez elle, elle alluma une bougie. Elle la prit dans sa main et s'approcha d'un miroir, lentement, se disant que ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar. Mais elle vit avec effroi que c'était bien réel. Ses beaux cheveux ondulés faisaient place à des serpents. Ils bougeaient, lui caressaient le visage, se disputaient entre eux. Elle lâcha la bougie et se précipita dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, en pleurs, elle maudissait la déesse.

Le temps avait passé et Tenten terrorisait les villes avec ses soeurs, Anko et Shizune. Elles étaient toutes trois hideuses. Anko était surnommée "la puissante", dotée de grande ailes marrons dorées. Quant à Shizune, elle avait de longues dents comme des défenses de sangliers.

Une journée, le soleil bien haut dans le ciel, Tenten était allongée dans une prairie de fleurs. Elle regardait le ciel, de ses yeux qui pouvaient maintenant transformer les humains en statues. Elle entendait des feuilles craquer derrière elle. Elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Neji. Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout était de sa faute mais elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait éperdument. Ses yeux gris lui avaient manqué, ses cheveux volaient au vent, son odeur de mer lui caressait le nez.

**« Tenten...** dit-il d'une voix tendre.  
_ **Neji... Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir dans ce champ ?**  
_ **Je suis venu te voir, ta présence me manquait.**

Elle manqua un battement de cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimé sourire, le prendre dans ses bras mais elle se retint. C'était comme lui pardonner.

_ **Je sais que tu m'en veux terriblement, mais je te trouve toujours aussi magnifique...** lui dit-il en s'approchant doucement face à elle.  
_ **Avec des cheveux de serpent et des yeux qui transforment toute personne en pierre dès qu'elles croisent mon regard ?! Cela n'a rien de magnifique, mon dieu !** criait l'ex-brune.

_ **Je comprends que tu ne te trouves pas aussi belle qu'à l'époque mais à mes yeux, tu es la même.** avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.  
_ **Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...** dit Tenten, d'une voix tremblante.  
_ **J'en ai envie... Je t'aime, Tenten**. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Tenten répondit, oubliant sa haine pour lui. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle l'aimait, même si elle savait que cet amour ne serait pas éternel comme elle le rêvait. Elle s'unit à lui de nouveau, dans une prairie aux fleurs printanières.

Naruto rentrait dans le domaine de Tenten, surnommée la Méduse. Il était avec ses compagnons d'armes, ceux qui l'aidaient pour sa quête. Il voyait des statues un peu partout, faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils se séparèrent tout en restant sur leur garde et sans se quitter des yeux. Tenten les avait vus depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés ici, et elle marchait sans faire de bruit, derrière les colonnes épaisses. Elle se précipita devant l'un des soldats, surpris, il la regarda dans les yeux et fut pétrifié d'un coup. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche et Tenten partit chercher un autre soldat à changer en statue.

L'un des compagnons d'arme chercha son ami, et le vit en statut. Il hurla le nom de Naruto, mais Tenten apparut derrière lui et lui planta un poignard en pleins dos. Il cria sous la douleur, se tourna lentement pour voir la personne. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses cheveux bouger, des serpents, puis, il releva les yeux. Mauvaise idée, il se changea lui aussi en statue. Méduse se précipita vers le dénommé Naruto, qui vit son ombre sur le mur. Il connaissait les légendes sur cette Tenten et, d'instinct, ferma les yeux. Il se protégeait avec son bouclier, faisant attention à tous les sons qui l'entouraient. Il entendait des sifflements de serpents sur sa droite, il prit un grand élan et fendit l'air, espérant toucher méduse.

« **Raté...** le nargua Tenten.  
_ **Sorcière ! Où es-tu ?!** hurla Naruto.  
_ **Mais juste derrière toi voyons !** ria l'ex brune.

Naruto se tourna rapidement et fendit de nouveau l'air. Son rire raisonnait dans son domaine, ce qui fit tourner le blond sur lui-même, prêt à être attaqué à tout moment. Tenten s'approcha de lui, doucement, et lui caressa la joue.

_ **Que tu es beau... De beaux cheveux blonds, une peau bronzée... Un corps musclé...** disait-elle tout en descendant sa main sur son torse.

Naruto ne bougeait pas, restait immobile. Il essayait de percevoir d'où venait le son, pour pouvoir lui trancher la tête.

_ **Ne veux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux ? Pour voir à quel point je suis jolie ?** souriait Tenten. »

Sous la surprise, elle ne put rien faire. Il leva son épée et lui trancha la tête. La tête roula au sol, laissant une mare de sang s'éparpiller un peu partout. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta du corps, encore debout, de la Méduse. Une lumière jaillit du corps, là où était la tête encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Une épée voyait le bout de son nez, puis une main, un bras jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme apparaisse. Son épée d'or encore brandit en l'air, Shino venait de voir le jour. Le sang qui était au sol ce regroupait pour former une seule et unique mare de sang. Un sabot en sortit, puis un autre. Les pattes avant sortirent, puis la tête, un cheval blanc venait de sortir du sang de la femme serpent.

Les enfants de Tenten et Neji sont apparus à la mort de leur mère, à son dernier souffle, elle mit ses enfants au monde. La seule preuve de leur amour.

* * *

L'histoire est inspiré de Méduse, la jeune femme a la belle chevelure punie par une déesse. En fait, y a plusieurs versions de cette histoire ... Donc, j'ai pris celle d'Aphrodite (plus simple et plus de détails), par contre, pour le combat, j'ai du totalement inventé x. x mais Méduse met bien au monde Pégase et Chrysaor.  
1ère version de l'histoire : _ Athéna, en aillant marre de voir Méduse ce la venter de ses cheveux, la transforme. Poséidon, séduit par les cheveux brillant de ses serpents (Chacun ses doûts ...) ce changea en cheval et copula avec elle dans un champ.  
2ème version : _ Poséidon fais l'amour a Méduse dans un temple d'Aphrodite, cette dernière transforma Méduse pour cette trahison.  
3ème : _ Poséidon séduit (Sous forme de cheval ou d'oiseau) Méduse, il l'entraine dans un temple d'Athéna et font l'amour. Athéna puni Méduse.

Je me voyais mal faire une histoire Zoophile ...


End file.
